How It All Began
by EvelynRaeShadows
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in his fifth year but the Order is still going strong. When Remus is about to fall asleep and Sirius takes him "to bed". During the night they take a trip back to how it all began.


**Disclaimer::** I DO NOT own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. If I did, there would be gay couples.

**Summary::** Harry defeated Voldemort in his fifth year but the Order is still going strong. When Remus is about to fall asleep and Sirius takes him "to bed". During the night they take a trip back to how it all began.

**Warning::** Rated M for language and content. Contains yaoi or maleXmale relationships. Don't like? Don't read!

_**For those who don't read unless it stands out: This contains yaoi or maleXmale relationships. Don't like? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of summer after Harry's seventh year. He wasn't seventeen yet, so cleaning up after the Order was a hard job to do the muggle way. Harry has been helping the Order after he banished Voldemort during his fifth year, proving his godfather Sirius innocent.<p>

After the defeat of the most powerful dark wizard, most of the Order of the Phoenix members wanted to stop having these meetings but Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-Voldemort, said, "What if another one arises in place of Voldemort? When I "killed" him before, didn't he rise again?" Thus keeping the Order alive.

One dark night after a particularly big meeting, Harry was thankful that he turned seventeen at midnight. It would take him more time than allotted to clean up the entire mess. Luckily, Remus Lupin and his godfather Sirius Black, stayed for a little bit to help Harry clean up.

Being so close to the full moon, Remus usually tires quickly. He collapses onto the couch and almost falls asleep. Sirius, seeing Remus fall, tells Harry that he was going to take Remus up to the spare bedroom.

Remus realizes that someone is carrying him but doesn't know who it is. After a few minutes, Remus figures out who is holding him so close and his body starts to react to this contact.

Sirius finally gets Remus into a bed and notices Remus's little problem. Before Remus knows what is happening, Sirius has already stripped him down and was working on his own clothes. Remus was suddenly wide-awake, knowing what was to come.

With all the necessary charms in place, Sirius starts to prepare Remus, summoning some lubricant and coating his fingers before inserting one finger, slowly progressing until three are stretching him. After a few thrusts, Sirius hits his prostate causing Remus to moan in pleasure. Sirius carefully removes his fingers, his reward being a little whine from Remus.

Coating his own cock with the leftover lube, he teases Remus's hole before slowly inserting the head in. Going agonizingly slow for both of them Sirius starts to speed up, every other thrust hitting his sweet spot making his see stars. After a little bit Sirius leans over and starts to pump Remus's neglected cock in time with his own.

Remus came first screaming Sirius's name and squeezing Sirius's cock making the latter cum inside of him.

"Fuck Sirius. That was the best we've had in a while."

"Remember how it all began? That was the best night of my life."

~SB~RL~SB~RL~SB~RL~SB~RL~SB~RL~

_It all began in Sirius and Remus's third year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was off on a date with Lily Evans and Peter was off doing whatever rats do, leaving Remus Lupin and Sirius Black alone in their dorm room. It was a few days before Sirius's birthday and Remus had a few special things planned for Sirius. He knew that he couldn't do it on his birthday because James and Peter would be there with them. Now was the perfect opportunity._

_"Padfoot?"_

_"Yes Moony?"_

_"I wanted to try something for your birthday but now seems like a better time for it." _

_As Remus said this, he was walking over to Sirius before slowly leaning down and kissing him. Prior to this day, Sirius has been sneaking into Remus's bed complaining about nightmares and such. Remus has liked Sirius since their first year but he has been too shy to say anything to him. What pushed Remus to making his decision was the first time Sirius went into his bed a few months ago._

_Gasping, Sirius didn't respond for a few moments until Remus pulled away. Remus muttered a quick "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" before walking away, disappointment clear in his eyes. _

_A few moments later, Remus was tackled onto his own bed by a very big, black, and happy dog. After licking his face, the dog changed back into a shirtless and grinning Sirius._

_Between kissing Remus or attacking his neck Sirius tried to say 'Moony! I had no clue you felt this way! Why didn't you come to me before? I would have done so much more! Oh Moony I love you!' but it came out as "Moony! … I … no clue! … Why didn't you … before? … I would have … more! Oh Moony! … Love you!"_

_"I didn't say anything before because I was scared you wouldn't like me. I didn't want to lose you forever. You mean so much to me."_

_Completely oblivious to everything around them, they didn't see James come in and see them before backing out as quickly and quietly as possible. They also missed the smile and the whispered "About time!" that came from James before closing the door._

_This went on for the rest of their years at Hogwarts, "secretly" they thought but they started to notice James's small smiles whenever he saw the two of them together._

_On the anniversary of their first time together, they made their way down to the Room of Requirement. Inside, there was a king-sized red-and-gold trimmed bed and a large hot tub. With a kiss, they separate just long enough to strip themselves for their clothes. Coming back together, they started kissing and trying to find their way to the bed. Sirius broke the contact moving down to kiss and nip down Remus's neck stopping to suck and bite his nipples, then continuing to go down stopping only to dip his tongue into Remus's navel. Sirius summoned some lube and coated his fingers sticking one in and slowly stretching adding a second and a third, lightly brushing up against his prostate, eliciting an intoxicating moan form Remus. Believing Remus was ready; he removed his fingers and aligned his cock up with Remus's hole._

_"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

_"No, please, please. I want this. I need this." Remus begged._

_Slowly, Sirius started to push in to Remus, stopping every-so-often so Remus could get use to his width. When Remus gave him the ok, he slowly started to move in and out slowly getting faster and faster. Every other thrust was hitting his sweet spot, making him moan in pleasure. A few moments later, Sirius's seed exploded into Remus. Pulling out, Sirius enveloped his lovers' cock swirling his tongue around his head and humming lightly to cause more pleasure. Within seconds, Remus came inside of Sirius's mouth. Sirius didn't let one drop of the sweet cum drip out of his mouth as he rose to kiss Remus's lips. Curling around one another, they basked in their orgasms aftermath, until Sirius broke the silence._

_"I feel bad for not telling Prongs."_

_"Me too, but what would he say if he found out?"_

_"He wouldn't hurt us or hate us. He has been our friend for years. He wont turn on us now."_

_The next day at breakfast, they decided to tell James as soon as he came into the hall. They didn't have to wait long before they jumped up and dragged James out of the hall._

_"Prongs, can we talk to you alone for a second?"_

_"Sure, since you're already dragging me out. What's up guys?"_

_"Well, for the past few years—"_

_"—We've kind of been together—"_

_"—We thought we could keep it quiet—"_

_"—But from you that's a bit too much."_

_"Guys, I know that you've been together over the past few years. I saw both of you in the dorm when I came back from my date with Lily. It was about time you to admitted it to each other."_

_"Really? You knew all this time and didn't tell us? Why?"_

_"I knew you wanted to keep it a secret so I didn't want to intrude."_

_"Prongs. You are amazing."_

~SB~RL~SB~RL~SB~RL~SB~RL~SB~RL~

Lying in their bed, they were almost asleep when Harry came in at 12:05 and saw them. After a few minutes of silence, Remus spoke.

"Harry, this is not what it looks like. Don't think any worse of me for what you see here."

"Harry," Sirius said while getting up, "why don't you just go to bed and we'll talk about all this in the morning. We wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of what was happening here."

"Oh. I don't think I have the wrong impression at all." Harry started back towards the door, pausing for a moment more. "I just wished the both of you would have told me about all of this sooner."

"Now Harry—"

"—Why would that be?"

"Well, I would have loved to join in, but seeing that this 'isn't what it looks like' I guess I do have the 'wrong impression'. Oh, don't let me stop you again."

With that, Harry left the room. Leaving Remus and Sirius gaping after him, only silence following in the wake of what they believed to be their innocent cub. The same one who they both loved very much and would have gladly let him join.


End file.
